WataMote Chapter 099
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis On the way to school, Tomoko gets a group message from Yuri informing her and Mako that she will not be attending class because of a fever. In class, Mako stares at Tomoko and contemplates what to do about lunch. She internally admits that she does not know Tomoko, other than as a girl who "randomly says weird things," despite eating lunch together on a regular basis. Uchi interrupts Mako’s thoughts and asks if she was staring at Tomoko because Tomoko did something perverted to her. Ucchi seems proud that Tomoko "likes cute girls." Mako remains dubious of Tomoko’s perverted tendencies, which causes Ucchi to exclaim that Tomoko stole panties from her. Her outburst causes Tomoko to look their way, and Mako waves “hello” while Ucchi runs back to her seat thinking that Tomoko is "molesting" her "with her eyes." For her part, Tomoko wonders why Mako waves at her. They both separately come to the realization that they might have to eat lunch with the other, which worries them individually since they do not know each other very well. Later, Minami invites Mako to have lunch, which she accepts with some hesitation. They eat their lunch in the classroom and Tomoko enjoys her meal alone at her desk. To Mako, Tomoko seems to turn and walk away hurt, while Tomoko is actually relieved she does not have to face the akwardness of eating lunch with Mako. While eating, Mako is distracted by a sense of guilt and mistakes Tomoko’s laughter for muffled cries. She then gets a message from Yuri asking if she is eating with Tomoko. The message overwhelms her with guilt, and she runs off to the bathroom to reflect on her actions. Moments later, Tomoko enters the bathroom and goes into a stall without taking notice of Mako. Without hesitation, Mako follows her into the stall and immediately apologizes for not eating lunch together. Tomoko confesses that she wanted to eat alone anyway, which Mako mistakenly believes is a lie for her benefit. From this exchange, Mako internally decides that Tomoko is a nice person for hiding away her pain. Just as Mako is about to ask Tomoko to be friends, Minami and the anonymously drawn Sachi come into the bathroom asking about her whereabouts. They begin talking about Tomoko and Mako claps her hands against Tomoko’s ears before she is able to hear what they say. Once Minami leaves with the other girl, Mako apologizes and asks Tomoko to be friends. Tomoko accepts out of fear and confusion, thinking she might get raped if she refuses. Later, Yuri gets messages from Mako and Tomoko, with Mako's message saying Tomoko is a really nice person, and Tomoko’s message asking if Mako is “one of THOSE people." Characters *Tomoko Kuroki *Mako Tanaka *Emiri Ucchi *Koharu Minami *Kakinuma *Kotomi Komiyama (mention) *Yuri Tamura *Sachi (unnamed) Referbacks and Forwards *Uchi exclaims that Tomoko stole panties from her and stared at her while she was naked, which is a reference to Chapter 80. She also asks Mako if Tomoko tried to look up her skirt, which happened during the sports festival in Chapter 87. *Mako feels guilty that she is betraying Tomoko the same way she betrayed Yuri before. This is a reference to how she did not join Yuri's group for the school trip despite having agreed to it in Chapter 69. *This chapter is the source for Tomoko's inner nickname for Mako. Trivia *Tomoko has the words "boner" and "boobs" on her phone's autofill. *Tomoko has no profile picture on her phone, Mako has a picture of a dog, and Yuri has a picture of the night sky. *First appearance of Minami. *First time that Tomoko refers to Yuri and Mako into her head by using miniature pictures of both them. Memorial Moments *Tomoko is included in a group chat with Mako and Yuri. *'Uchi's View of Tomoko:' at this point, Ucchi seems convinced that Tomoko is a lesbian. While her misunderstandings of Tomoko's past actions are understandable, she leaps to pure fantasy. She also inwardly enjoys it, possibly only out of vanity. For her part, Tomoko does not really notice her. *'Tomoko's View of Mako:' Tomoko makes similar leaps to wonder if Mako is a lesbian. In a later chapter when Mako offers her chocolates for Valentine's Day, Tomoko will inwardly confess that her labelling of Mako as a "lesbian" was just another of her private denigrating nicknames, but now she is not sure it is a joke. *'"A Girl has a Nickname": '''As explained in Mako's character page, Tomoko inwardly refers to her as "ガチレスさん (''gachirezusan)." Quotes *"She really likes cute girls, you see. . . ." – Uchi *"She used me as her fetish fuel!" – Uchi *"Let's see . . . she blurts out dirty jokes all the time, and while I don't believe it, she apparently is into women and peeks on them and steals their underwear." – Mako thinking about Tomoko *"What the hell is going on here!? First she traps me in this stall, and now she's asking me to be her friend? If I refuse now, am I going to get raped?!" – Tomoko Gallery Ucchi Flees c99.png|Uchi flees from Tomoko's gaze. Mako Guilty c99.png|Mako is overcome with guilt over how she has treated Yuri and Tomoko. Mako_Makes_Offer_Tomoko_Cannot_Refuse.png|Mako makes an offer Tomoko cannot refuse. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 11